


Stay the Night

by QueenoftheBritons



Series: Arthur Knows [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Kissing, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Battle of Camlann (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheBritons/pseuds/QueenoftheBritons
Summary: “I am not their King; what is my life, compared with yours?”Arthur jutted out his chin, “it is everything.” His voice broke, a surprise to himself, and he noticed Merlin’s eyes widen. He reached his hand out, grabbing at Merlin’s with a fierce grip, “you are everything,” to me, he left unsaid.AU: Arthur knows.Just before the Battle of Camlann, Arthur and Merlin share a silent night.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Arthur Knows [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781749
Comments: 12
Kudos: 190





	Stay the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is just a small drabble I've done because I felt like some angst! I'm currently working on a bigger project that should hopefully be posted like mid month, I'm just waiting on some feedback from my beta and that will get the ball rolling! :) 
> 
> If you like it, let me know!

Arthur shuffled, eyes focused on the stars shining above him as his arm held his head, his body almost a dead weight. He felt tired, but the breath escaping him when a warm body pressed against his reassured him he was very much alive.

“I thought you’d gone,” he whispered, hesitant as he refused to turn.

“Where would I go?” The voice replied with a bite, “my place is by your side.”

“I am grateful for that,” he tried, swallowing.

An uncomfortable silence settled over the pair tucked in together, a familiar scene but this time without the warmth in Arthur’s stomach.

“We should get some sleep,” he said finally, unsure whether Merlin might say any more, fearing he had already closed his eyes and was sleeping with their disagreement still fresh in his mind.

“Yes,” the servant’s voice spat, “we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.”

Arthur sighed, blinking and keeping his eyes closed for a few seconds. He wanted to smile, to grin in that cocky way he always had, with the fake confidence that grew with his time as king. Merlin knew him too well, though, and the expression only made him angrier; he had walked away from him with an anger Arthur had never wanted to cause, and he had been left at the camp, itching to find his servant.

“Where did you go?” He found himself asking into the dark.

There was silence for a second, and Arthur believed he would be ignored, but eventually he heard Merlin exhale slowly, “not far. I wanted…” His voice cracked a little, before he cleared his throat and finished, “I wanted to come back.”

“Because of your destiny?” The King asked, a lilt in his voice, head slowly turning towards Merlin.

He could see Merlin shake his head, eyes staring up at the stars Arthur had been watching for a long time before. “It’s more than that to me.”

“I know,” Arthur turned fully now, bringing his body so he lay on his side, watching Merlin’s eyelashes bat against his skin as tears glistened in the moonlight.

“It’s a shame he never listens to me,” Merlin’s lips thinned, and the King watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. “You never listen.” He said softer, shaking his head again as he closed his eyes to allow the tears to fall silently.

Arthur brought his free hand out, reaching out to trail his thumb along Merlin’s skin, removing the trail of tears with a slow movement. “I do,” he said, trying to smile, “you never do as you're told.”

Merlin did not laugh, the attempt of a joke falling miserably into the tension swarming around them as they lay together. The snoring of the knights’ reached his ears, but all his senses were filled with the warlock. “Your opinion means more to me, Merlin, than any man’s. Please, tell me you know.”

His servant turned, too, then. It was slow, but eventually, they lay face to face on the ground, eyes locking miserably, but desperately. “Why will you not do as I ask?”

“You know I can’t,” Arthur’s eyebrows fell, “it is my duty to protect my kingdom.”

“How can you protect them, Arthur, if you fall?”

“I always make it out,” his lips quirked, but even they could not commit, and his finger trickled in the grass between them, eyes dropping for a second, allowing the vulnerability in him to show just that once, only to that person. “And what if you fall?” His blue eyes sparkled with their own tears then, and he stared at Merlin with a piercing stare.

“I am not their King; what is my life, compared with yours?”

Arthur jutted out his chin, “it is everything.” His voice broke, a surprise to himself, and he noticed Merlin’s eyes widen. He reached his hand out, grabbing at Merlin’s with a fierce grip, “you are everything,” _to me_ , he left unsaid. The fingers that wrapped around his own told him he didn’t have to, and he smiled sadly.

“I don’t know if I am powerful enough, but,” Merlin tried again, eyes pleading. “Arthur, let me do it, let the knights fight. Stay here, for the people. _For me,_ ” he had the strength to say, and Arthur let his tears escape.

The King shook his head, gritting his teeth as he spoke, “and how will I go on, without you by my side?”

“You never listen to me anyway,” Merlin huffed a sad laugh, and Arthur’s eyes crinkled a fraction. “But you’ll have so many others,” the warlock’s eyes fell, watching his fingers rubbing against Arthur’s own.

“I wouldn’t be the King I am now, if not for you.” Merlin brought his eyes back up to look at him. “I cannot rule without you,”

“You can,” Merlin nodded, “have faith in yourself.”

“I can give you the day off,” Arthur joked, and finally Merlin responded to it, ducking his head with a smile. “Maybe two,” Merlin laughed softly, the King’s eyes following his every breath.

“I am happy to serve you, Arthur.”

“And I am happy, Merlin, to fight by your side.” He spoke with a firmness, a promise he would never break, as he tightened his grip of Merlin’s hand.

“What if I can’t save you?”

“Then we should spend tonight watching the stars,” Arthur tilted his head up to indicate the sky, “since we won’t know when we can share the sight together again.”

“I want to share everything with you,” Merlin sighed, “but not the battle.”

Arthur shushed him kindly, moving in closer to whisper against Merlin’s skin, “let’s share tonight.”

The warlock sniffed, “Arthur…” He shuffled in even closer, eyes falling.

“I love you,” Arthur said, when Merlin struggled.

Merlin’s eyes went bigger, but turned softer quickly, as he gave a wet smile, “I love you, too.” He choked back a sob, and Arthur’s heart gave a pained tug within. All he wanted was to whisper reassurances, but he knew Merlin never fell for them.

His own eyes flickered down to the warlock’s lips, “Merlin,” he moaned, and brought his lips to hover over the warlock’s. Merlin’s moved gently against his, the warm skin caressing Arthur’s, seeking the same comfort. Their fingers locked together as they closed their eyes gently, lips meeting properly as they ached to touch. Arthur felt the tear tracks against the servant’s soft skin, and only pushed in further, hoping to offer something through it. Their movements were slow at first, but then their hands moved away from each other to hold the other body, to find a grip as they moved faster, their hearts beating eagerly as they wanted to feel nothing else in the world. The King moved his hand across the warlock, finding his cheek, rubbing a thumb across it as the kiss deepened, the warmth of it spreading through him, mixing with his blood as it raced through his body.

When they parted, taking a breath, their foreheads connected as they kept their faces close. Half open eyes flitted up to meet each other, and each man wore a faint sombre smile.

“This isn’t goodbye,” Arthur whispered, and Merlin frowned, his negativity still winning out. “There’s no need for goodbye, let’s just share tonight.”


End file.
